Ein Weg zurück
by Lhutien
Summary: Was, wenn derjenige, den du am meisten liebst so ein willst wie du – aber du am liebsten so wärst wie er? Was, wenn nur du ihm dieses Geschenk machen könntest – würdest du deine Träume aufgeben – oder ihn zwingen, seine zu begraben?
1. Prolog

„**Another Path"**

**Author's Note: **„Another Path" knüpft an Band 3 an – was wäre, wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, dass Edward wieder Mensch werden und gemeinsam mit Bella alt werden könnte? Würden Edward und Bella diese Chance ergreifen, auch wenn sie gefährlich wäre?

**Prolog _[Heute]_  
**

Ich blickte gedankenversunken in den Wald, der die Lichtung umschloss. Ich konnte mich noch immer nicht an den unzähligen Grüntönen sattsehen. Alles in Forks was so anders als in Phoenix, wo die Landschaft sich ausgedörrt so weit das Auge reichte in die Ferne streckte, wo die Luft in der sengenden Mittagssonne flirrte und sich nur wenige Kakteen behaupten konnten.  
In Forks fiel mir die Erinnerung hieran schwer. Hier strich mir eine kühle Brise über das Gesicht und ich konnte bei jedem Atemzug die Feuchtigkeit in der Luft auf den Lippen spüren. Obwohl es Sommer war, drang die Sonne kaum durch die dichte Wolkendecke, so dass ich mir eine Jacke um die Schultern gelegt hatte, um nicht zu frieren. Trotzdem sehnte ich mich nicht nach Phoenix zurück – nicht mehr. Denn in Forks hatte ich alles gefunden, was ein Mensch sich wünschen könnte. Vor allem hatte ich Edward. Wenn ich an ihn dachte, glaubte ich noch immer, mein Herz müsse vor Glück zerspringen, trotz der schweren Zeiten und der Gefahren und Strapazen, die wir hinter uns hatten.

Ich lehnte mich in meinem Schaukelstuhl zurück und wippte leicht vor und zurück. Ich saß auf der Veranda der Cullens – wobei diese mittlerweile auch meine Veranda war, seit Edward und ich vor ein paar Monaten hier zusammengezogen waren. Die Cullens hatten darauf bestanden, hierfür eigens das halbe Haus umzubauen, um uns einen privaten Bereich bieten zu können – sofern dies in einem Haushalt mit Vampiren mit Supersinnen möglich war. Nun waren auch Küche und Bad keine bloße Attrappe mehr – und wir hatten ein wunderbares, großes, weiches Bett, dem Edwards Couch gewichen war, die nun in vielfacher Hinsicht ausgedient hatte.

„Autsch!"

Ein Stoß in der Magengegend riss mich aus meinen Gedanken.

„Hey, wirst du wohl friedlich sein?"

Beruhigend legte ich meine Hände auf den Bauch, der mittlerweile eine unübersehbare Kugel war. Ich spürte die Bewegungen des Babys unter meinen Fingern und ein liebevolles Lächeln stahl sich unwillkürlich auf mein Gesicht.  
Als ich erfahren hatte, dass ich schwanger war, war ich zuerst überzeugt gewesen, dass es sich um einen Irrtum handeln musste. Edward hatte es mir selber gesagt – er konnte keine Kinder zeugen. Wobei, er hatte gesagt, dass er _glaubte_, keine Kinder zeugen zu können.

Aber seitdem war viel passiert.

Als ich dann den winzigen Schatten auf dem Ultraschall gesehen hatte, war ich völlig überwältigt gewesen. Und Edward – er hatte sein Glück kaum fassen können und sich erst einmal freudetaumelnd setzen müssen. Ich wusste, dass es sein sehnlichster Wunsch gewesen war, eine Familie zu gründen. Mit mir. Nun ging sein Traum in Erfüllung…

Charlie und Mom hatten sich mit uns gefreut, auch wenn sie zu Beginn ein wenig überrumpelt gewesen waren, weil sie nicht damit gerechnet hatten, schon so früh Großeltern zu werden.  
Mom schickte seitdem ständig furchtbar süße Babysachen – kleine Söckchen, Strampler, winzige Windeln. Ich war nun am Anfang des 9. Monats und es war nur allzu offensichtlich, dass Mom es kaum noch abwarten konnte, bis das Baby auf die Welt kommen würde. Ich hingegen freute mich auch darauf, endlich wieder auf meine Füße gucken zu können und mir die Schuhe ohne gewagte Verrenkungen selber zubinden zu können...

Ich hatte nicht wissen wollen, ob es ein Junge oder ein Mädchen werden würde. Hauptsache, es würde gesund sein. Und so sah ich konsequent über Alice's wissendes Lächeln hinweg. Wenigstens war Alice so fair und schenkte uns blaue _und_ rosafarbene Babysachen, auch wenn sie sich jedes Mal mit einem Schmunzeln beklagte, was für eine Verschwendung das doch wäre. Aber ich war hart geblieben.  
Auch die übrigen Cullens erwarteten den Familienzuwachs mit Spannung. Carlisle wachte mit Argusaugen über mich, um jede mögliche Anomalität oder Komplikation direkt erkennen und einschreiten zu können. Doch bisher war alles planmäßig verlaufen – inklusive einiger Tage mit morgendlicher Übelkeit, auf die ich gerne verzichtet hätte...

Leise Schritte näherten sich über die Holzbohlen der Veranda und ich wandte ihnen den Kopf zu. Unwillkürlich machte mein Herz einen Sprung – ich wusste, das war lächerlich, doch ich konnte einfach nicht anders, wenn ich Edward sah. Dies hatte sich nicht geändert.  
Er war aus dem Haus getreten und lief nun mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen auf mich zu.

„Ach, hier bist du, Bella.", sagte er und ging neben meinem Schaukelstuhl in die Hocke, so dass sich sein Gesicht auf der gleichen Höhe wie meins befand. „Wie geht es dir?"

Ich zeigte lächelnd auf meinen Bauch. „Der Kleine ist gerade munter und tobt sich an mir aus..."

„Oder _die_ Kleine...", entgegnete Edward mit einem Zwinkern. Manchmal glaubte ich, jeder von uns hoffte, dass das Baby eine Miniaturausgabe des anderen sein würde... Wir waren wirklich verrückt.

Edward schob seine Hand unter mein Shirt und legte sie auf meinen runden Bauch, um die Bewegungen des Babys zu spüren. Er strahlte über das ganze Gesicht und streichelte mit seinen Fingern sanft über meine Haut. Dann lehnte er seine Stirn gegen die meine und flüsterte: „Ich liebe dich, Bella. Und ich liebe unser Baby, schon jetzt."

Ich genoss die Wärme seiner Hand auf meiner Haut, ein Gefühl, dass mir immer noch neu war, und seinen süßen Atem auf meinem Gesicht. Ich liebte Edward wie am ersten Tag – auch wenn er nun ein Mensch war.


	2. Ein Mensch?

**1 Jahr zuvor**

**Kapitel 2 **

Es war ein Tag, der typisch war für Forks. Draußen hingen die Regenwolken tief am Himmel und man hatte das Gefühl, dass es selbst mittags kaum heller wurde als in der Dämmerung. Charlie war noch auf der Arbeit und Edward hatte mich nach der Schule nach Hause gefahren, wo wir binnen kürzester Zeit nach dem Essen wieder einmal in einer hitzigen Diskussion über meinen Wunsch steckten, von Edward in einen Vampir verwandelt zu werden.

„Aber ich will auch ein Vampir sein, so wie du." Bestimmtheit lag in meiner Stimme, vielleicht war es auch Trotz, und ich funkelte Edward an, als ich die gleichen Argumente vorbrachte wie jedes Mal. „Ich will für immer mit dir zusammen sein. Ich kann den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass ich immer älter und älter werde und eines Tages sterbe und du auf ewig jung an meiner Seite bist."

Edward seufzte und schüttelte den Kopf. „Bella, wie oft haben wir darüber schon gesprochen?"

„Nicht oft genug!", maulte ich und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, aber Edward ließ sich nicht beirren.

„Ich will und ich werde dir nicht dein Leben nehmen, denn ich liebe dich. Ich werde nicht derjenige sein, der dir die Möglichkeit nimmt, ein erfülltes, langes Leben zu leben mit allem, was dazugehört. Mit einer eigenen Familie."

Edward brachte also auch wieder seine bewährten Argumente vor. Ich kannte sie alle in- und auswendig, aber sie überzeugten mich nicht. Ich strich mir eine lange dunkle Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und schüttelte ebenfalls den Kopf.

„Edward, du glaubst doch nicht im Ernst, dass ich mit einem _anderen_ Mann eine Familie gründen will? Jetzt schlag bloß nicht Jakob vor, vergiss es, er ist mein bester Freund – aber du bist derjenige, den ich Liebe!"

Bei der Erwähnung von Jakobs Namen runzelte Edward missbilligend die Stirn. Die beiden waren sich immer noch nicht grün, und so langsam gab ich auch jede Hoffnung auf, dass sie es je werden würden. Wirklich schade...

„Bella...", Edward legte mir die kühlen Hände auf die Schultern und blickte mir ernst in die Augen. Doch ich sah noch etwas darin als sonst... konnte es Hoffnung sein? Er zögerte einen Moment, als müsse er etwas abwägen und ich fragte mich, was dies sein könnte.

„Bella", begann er erneut. „Was wäre, wenn es... eine andere Möglichkeit gäbe?" Er sah mich eindringlich an. „Was wäre, wenn es einen Weg gäbe, wie ich wieder ein Mensch werden könnte?"

Ich blinzelte verwirrt. „Wie meinst du das, ein Mensch? Das... das ist doch unmöglich, Edward!"  
Wovon redete er da? Da fuhr er auch schon fort.

„Aber was, wenn es diese Möglichkeit gäbe? Wenn wir beide als Menschen zusammen leben könnten? Zusammen alt werden... eine Familie haben..." Seine Stimme brach und ein wehmütiger Ausdruck stand nun in seinen geliebten goldenen Topas-Augen.

Trotz meiner Verwirrung und der abertausend Fragen, die mit in diesem Moment durch den Kopf schossen, wurde mir eines klar: Edward wünschte sich, eine Familie mit mir zu gründen.  
Ich spürte, wie mein Herz schneller zu schlagen begann – und am Rande war mir bewusst, dass auch Edward dies mit seinen übermenschlichen Sinnen bemerken musste. Er wollte nicht, dass ich eine Familie mit irgendeinem anderen Mann gründete. _Er_ wollte der Vater meiner Kinder sein!

„Das heißt... du meinst..." Ich wusste nicht, wie ich meine Frage formulieren sollte, vielleicht war ich doch ein wenig zu prüde, aber aus meiner Haut kam ich einfach nicht raus. „Du meinst, wenn du ein Vampir bist, dann... also… geht das nicht?"

Es war raus und ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss. Befangen schlug ich die Augen nieder und wünschte mich weit weg. Über Sex zu sprechen musste ich definitiv erst noch lernen... Das Wort wollte mir einfach nicht über die Lippen gehen.

Edward lachte nicht über mich, das hatte ich auch nicht erwartet, dazu war er zu gut erzogen. Mein Glück! Vorsichtig blickte ich zu ihm und wartete auf seine Antwort - er schien seine Worte mit Bedacht zu wählen.

„Ich _könnte_ dir so nah sein, Bella.", antwortete er. „Aber ich glaube nicht, dass ich ein Kind zeugen könnte. Ich bin nicht lebendig – auch wenn es dir anders erscheint."

Falls dies möglich war, schlug mein Herz noch schneller. Es war möglich – er konnte mit mir schlafen! Und dabei stritt er es immer wieder vehement ab und hielt mich hin.

Edward riss mich aus meinen Gedanken als er eine Hand unter mein Kinn legte und mich sanft zwang, ihn anzublicken. Wehmut spiegelte sich in seinen Augen, als hätte er meine Gedanken doch lesen können.

„Bella, ich _könnte_ dir so nah sein. Aber es wäre zu gefährlich für dich. Ich würde die Beherrschung über mich verlieren... Ich... ich will dir nicht weh tun, Bella. _Niemals_, und das weißt du."

Vorsichtig, aber bestimmt nahm er mich in die Arme und ich legte meinen Kopf an seine harte Brust, die auch durch seinen Pullover hindurch noch kühl war. Ich fühlte, wir waren vom Thema abgekommen und versuchte, über seine Worte nachzudenken um daraus schlau zu werden, aber eingehüllt von Edwards Duft und seinen beschützenden Armen fiel mir die Konzentration schwer. Die Gedanken schienen mir zu entgleiten, wie immer in seiner Nähe. Eine Möglichkeit, Mensch zu werden? Wie sollte das gehen? Und angenommen, es würde tatsächlich möglich sein... würde ich es wollen?

Über diese Fragen sinnierte ich noch immer, als ich abends im Bett lag und Edward im Schutze der Dunkelheit mit Emmett jagen war. Ich versuchte mir vorzustellen, wie er sein könnte - Edward als Mensch. Wäre er sehr viel anders, von seinen fehlenden Superkräften einmal abgesehen? Er wäre zerbrechlich, so wie ich. Vielleicht könnte ich mir dann endlich vorstellen, wie sehr er sich immer um mich sorgte...  
Unruhig wälzte ich mich auf die andere Seite und vergrub meinen Kopf in der Bettdecke. Bei dem Gedanken, Edward für immer zu verlieren, zog sich mein Herz zusammen.

Mit diesem düsteren Gedanken fiel ich langsam in einen unruhigen Schlaf...

* * *

Ich würde mich **sehr** über eure Reviews freuen (wer nicht?)!!!! ^-^

Und gelobe, dass bald das nächste Kapitel kommt!!!


	3. Edwards Plan

**Kapitel 3**

Der nächste Tag war ein Samstag und als ich morgens von einem einsamen, verirrten Sonnenstrahl geweckt wurde, der mich an der Nase kitzelte, erwartete ich fast, dass Edward in seinem Lieblingsstuhl sitzen und mich beobachten würde. Ich hatte mich schon lange daran gewöhnt, beim Schlafen und Aufwachen beobachtet zu werden und aufgegeben, zu protestieren. Edward hatte mich wahrscheinlich ohnehin bereits in jeder denkbaren peinlichen Schlafverrenkung gesehen – was hatte ich also noch zu verlieren.

Ich blinzelte und wunderte mich über den vereinzelten Sonnenstrahl, als dieser auch schon wieder von der dichten Wolkendecke verschluckt wurde. Mit einem langen Gähnen streckte ich mich und drehte mich auf die Seite, um nach meiner Uhr zu schauen. Es war erst 8.30 Uhr und einen Moment lang spielte ich ernsthaft mit dem Gedanken, mich noch einmal umzudrehen. Aber kaum, dass auch mein Kopf langsam wach wurde, kreisten meine Gedanken eigenmächtig um Edward und unsere Diskussion von gestern Abend. Damit war an Schlaf wohl nicht mehr zu denken...

Edward – als Mensch? Die Vorstellung war mir fremd und nicht geheuer. Eigentlich war es doch auch verrückt, dass ich mir überhaupt den Kopf zerbrach – für Vampire war es schließlich unmöglich, wieder zurückverwandelt zu werden! Oder... etwa nicht?  
Energisch schüttelte ich den Kopf. Völlig unmöglich!

Ich schob die Bettdecke beiseite und rappelte mich auf. Nein, dies musste ein neuer Schachzug von Edward sein, mich davon abzubringen, ein Vampir werden zu wollen. Mir war nur nicht klar, was genau er damit bezwecken wollte. Mich hinhalten? Ich hatte keine Ahnung...  
Mit einem Seufzen stand ich auf und ging hinüber zum Bad. Auf dem Flur verharrte ich kurz und lauschte.

„Charlie?"

Es blieb still im Haus. Wahrscheinlich war Charlie schon seit den frühen Morgenstunden mit einem Freund angeln, und wenn wir Glück hatten – oder besser gesagt er -, dann könnte ich heute Abend für uns ein leckeres Fischgericht zaubern. Aber abwarten. Man soll das Fell des Bären nicht verkaufen, bevor man ihn erlegt hat – oder wie war das? Ich schmunzelte und ging ins Bad. Vielleicht konnte eine heiße Dusche die Gedanken an das gestrige Gespräch verdrängen.

*

Ich saß gerade über meiner Schale mit Cornflakes und natürlich konnte ich noch immer an nichts anderes denken als Edwards Worte, als jemand leise an den Türrahmen klopfte. Mein Herz setzte kurz aus bis ich mich umgedreht hatte und erleichtert aufatmete, als ich Edward in der offenen Küchentür stehen sah. Die letzten Monate saßen mir noch in den Knochen und obgleich ich wusste, dass Viktoria tot war und mir nicht mehr nachstellen konnte, sorgte ich mich doch immer noch um die Volturi...

„Tut mir leid, Bella – ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Edward lächelte entschuldigend und kam auf mich zu. „Wenn es dir lieber ist, benutze ich künftig die Schelle, wie jeder andere auch."

Der Gedanke war so absurd, dass ich auflachte. „Nein, so schlimm ist es nicht."

Edward legte mir sanft eine Hand auf den Rücken und drückte mir einen Kuss auf die Haare. „Guten Morgen erstmal!"  
Während ich noch seinen Duft genoss und sich dabei wahrscheinlich klischeehaft mein Blick verklärte, zog er sich den zweiten Stuhl heran und nahm mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung darauf Platz. Mit einem Fingerschnipsen holte er mich in die Wirklichkeit zurück und ich blinzelte. Nun war es an mir, entschuldigend zu lächeln. Hastig schaufelte ich mir einen weiteren Löffel Cornflakes in den Mund.

Edward sah mir geduldig beim Essen zu, und auch ich konnte meine Augen nicht von ihm abwenden. Würde er als Mensch sehr anders aussehen? Mit grünen Augen, vielleicht etwas weniger blass – wobei hier in Forks würde er kaum braun werden können. Da müsste ich ihn schon mit zu Mom nach Phoenix nehmen. Aber – Moment mal! Ich runzelte die Stirn. Warum zerbrach ich mir schon wieder den Kopf über diese Sache? Das war doch wirklich Zeitverschwendung!

„Bella, Liebe – ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Edward mich, und in seiner Stimme schwang ein leicht besorgter Unterton mit. Erst da fiel mir auf, dass ich den Löffel so fest umklammert hielt, dass meine Fingerknöchel bereits weiß waren und das billige Material sich leicht bog. Huch! Schnell legte ich den Löffel beiseite und schluckte die letzten Cornflakes herunter.

„Bella?", fragte Edward erneut und lehnte sich vor, um nach meiner Hand zu greifen. „Was ist los mit dir?"

Ich seufzte. „Mir geht einfach nicht aus dem Kopf, was du gestern Abend gesagt hast, Edward. Es gibt doch nicht wirklich eine Möglichkeit für dich, wieder ein Mensch zu werden, oder?"

Erwartungsvoll blickte ich Edward an und rechnete fest damit, dass er den Kopf schütteln und darüber lachen würde, dass mich diese Gedanken noch immer beschäftigten. Doc h er legte seine kühle Hand auf meine, die auf dem Tisch neben dem Löffel lag, und sah mich ernst an.

„Doch, Bella, ich glaube, diese Möglichkeit gibt es."

Ich glaubte meinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Hier saß er vor mir und erklärte mir allen Ernstes, dass dies möglich war.

„Aber... wie?", fragte ich irritiert und runzelte unbewusst die Stirn bei dem Versuch, all die Fragen, die mich beschäftigten, zu kanalisieren. „Ich dachte, das sei unmöglich! Wie sollte das gehen? Und warum haben wir noch nie von einem Vampir gehört, der zurück in einen Menschen verwandelt wurde? Und wenn es geht und du davon wusstest, warum willst du es erst jetzt?"

Edward lächelte leicht und streichelte mit seinen Fingern meinen Handrücken.

„Bella, ich wusste genauso wenig wie du, dass dies möglich sein könnte – bis mir vor ein paar Tagen bei Carlisle im Arbeitszimmer durch Zufall ein Buch aus dem Regal sprichwörtlich offen vor die Füße gefallen ist. Ein sehr altes Buch, das schon beinahe auseinander fiel. Ich wollte es schon schließen und wieder zurückstellen, als ich die geöffneten Seiten genauer ansah. In dem Buch wurde die Geschichte eines sehr alten, sehr mächtigen Vampirs überliefert, der einst vor vielen Jahrhunderten zu den Volturi gehört hat, aber über diese aufgestiegen ist und seither in Abgeschiedenheit sei n Dasein fristet."

Gespannt hing ich an Edwards Lippen. „Und was hat dieser mächtige Vampir mit der Rückverwandlung in einen Mensch zu tun?"

„Dieser mächtige Vampir, Dragomas soll sein Name sein, hat sich der Überlieferung nach in die Urwälder Südamerikas zurückgezogen und dort seine außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten immer weiter entwickelt. In dem Buch steht geschrieben, dass er einen Weg, eine Art Ritual, gefunden hat, mit dem ein Vampir wieder zu dem Mensch werden kann, der er vor seiner Unsterblichkeit gewesen ist."

„Was für ein Ritual?", fragte ich ängstlich – ich konnte mir kaum vorstellen, dass es sich hierbei um einen Sonntagsspaziergang handeln würde. Sofern die Überlieferung stimmte.

Edward schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wird leider nicht genau in dem Buch beschrieben. Dort steht hierzu lediglich: _Dragomas, der mächtigste der auf Erden wandelnden Vampire unserer Tage, hat ein Ritual entwickelt, seinesgleichen in ihr sterbliches Ich zurück zu verwandeln._"

Edward zögerte einen Moment, während ich noch fasziniert davon war, dass er Teile des Buches bereits auswendig zitieren konnte. Als Edward fortfuhr wurde mir klar, warum er gezögert hatte.

„_Es ist ein gefährliches und schmerzhaftes Verfahren, für das die bedingungslose Liebe sowie das Blut eines Sterblichen benötigt werden."_

„Oh!", entfuhr es mir und Edward schien ein Schmunzeln zu unterdrücken, wurde dann jedoch übergangslos wieder ernst.

„Verstehst du, warum wir noch nie von einem Vampir gehört haben, der wieder Mensch geworden ist?" Er lehnte sich vor und umfasste meine Hand mit beiden Händen. „Du und ich – unsere Liebe – das ist die Magie, die für das Ritual nötig ist. Wie oft mag es eine Liebe wie die unsere, eine Beziehung zwischen einem Mensch und einem Vampir gegeben haben? Sehr, sehr selten, Bella. Ich habe während meines Daseins als Vampir viele meiner Art getroffen, aber keiner von ihnen hätte es freiwillig ertragen, sich mit einem Menschen in nächster Nähe zu umgeben und dem Blutrausch zu widerstehen."

Edward sah mich noch immer eindringlich an. „Bella, nur mit dir kann ich wieder Mensch werden."

* * *

**Ich würde mich sehr über eure Reviews freuen! ^-^ Und gelobe, dass bald das nächste Kapitel kommt!**


	4. Die Entscheidung

Später am selben Tag versuchte ich noch immer, die Informationen zu verarbeiten. Ich stand in der Küche und bereitete Charlies frisch gefangenen Fisch zu – hierbei konnte ich wenigstens in Ruhe nachdenken, da mich niemand störte. Charlie saß auf dem Sofa und schaute Football während Edward sich oben in meinem Zimmer aufhielt – man könnte auch sagen versteckte. Er würde sicher nicht herunter kommen; wenn Charlie wüsste, dass er hier war... Nun, _das_ Donnerwetter wollte ich mir lieber nicht ausmalen!

Ich schob den gewürzten Fisch in den Ofen und begann, den Tisch zu decken. Noch immer hallten Edwards Worte in meinen Ohren: _„Nur mit dir kann ich wieder Mensch werden, Bella."_

Ich seufzte. Immer wenn ich dachte, mein Leben könnte nicht noch komplizierter werden, wurde ich eines Besseren belehrt. Es hatte so viel Hoffnung in Edwards Blick gelegen, als er mich angeschaut hatte, soviel Zuversicht. Mir war klar gewesen – denn dass hatte er ja schon ganz am Anfang deutlich gemacht -, dass er kein _Monster_ sein wollte. Und vielleicht damit auch kein Vampir. Aber dass sein Wunsch so groß war, war mir nicht bewusst gewesen. Es war doch eigentlich ziemlich vorteilhaft, ein Vampir zu sein, oder etwa nicht? Zumindest war es noch immer mein größter Wunsch. Ich wollte ein Vampir sein. ... Und Edward ein Mensch. Was für eine Pattsituation.

Ich rückte abwesend die Teller zurecht und holte zwei Gläser aus dem Schrank, die mir prompt aus der Hand fielen und mit einem Klirren auf den Fliesen zerbarsten. Leise fluchend sah ich mir die Bescherung an – wenn ich nur endlich ein Vampir wäre, hätte es mit meiner Tollpatschigkeit sicher ein Ende!

„Bella, ist alles ok bei dir?", rief Charlie aus dem Wohnzimmer, drehte sich allerdings nicht einmal um. Er kannte mich ja, bei mir gingen Dinge schon einmal schneller kaputt als bei anderen. Daher fand ich es lieb, dass er zumindest fragte.

„Mir geht es gut, Charlie. Kein Personenschaden!"

Ich holte mir Handfeger und Schüppe und begann, die Glasscherben zusammenzufegen. Sie erinnerten mich an jenen unglückseligen Tag, als die Cullens mich zum Geburtstag beschenken wollten und ein harmloser, keiner Schnitt am Geschenkpapier zu der schlimmsten Katastrophe meines Lebens führte. Allein bei der Erinnerung an Edward, wie er mich im Wald hatte stehen lassen, mutterseelenallein und ich ihm geglaubt hatte, dass er mich nie wieder sehen wollte, zog sich mir das Herz in der Brust zusammen. Die darauffolgenden Tage und Wochen, ja Monate hatten nur aus Dunkelheit und Schmerz bestanden – manchmal war ich selber erstaunt, dass ich trotzdem die Kraft gehabt hatte, weiterzumachen. Zu funktionieren, wenn auch völlig in mich zurückgezogen, von der Außenwelt abgekapselt. Ich versuchte, diese Erinnerungen so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen, doch manchmal kamen sie einfach wieder hoch, als wollten sie mich zwingen, mich ihnen wieder zu stellen. Es war wie eine Wunde, die immer wieder aufriss... Und einmal mehr fragte ich mich: Würde das jemals aufhören? Würde sie jemals vollends heilen?

Vielleicht war es nur eine Illusion, aber ich hoffte innerlich, wenn ich erst einmal ein Vampir war, würden mich die düsteren Erinnerungen in Ruhe lassen. Falls ich mich allerdings in diesem Punkt irrte, würden sie mich dann nicht nur ein Leben lang, sondern bis in alle Ewigkeit heimsuchen.

Ich atmete tief ein und versuchte, die in mir aufsteigende Panik zu bekämpfen. Ich zwang mich, an etwas anderes zu denken, etwas Schönes. Edward kam mir in den Sinn, wie er mit nacktem Oberkörper in der Sonne lag. Nur für mich, mit funkelnder Haut, wie abertausende Diamanten.

Erleichtert merkte ich, dass mein Herz bei dem Gedanken ein klein wenig leichter wurde. Schnell ließ ich die Glasscherben im Mülleimer verschwinden. Jetzt musste ich mich nur noch weiter ablenken.

„Charlie? Essen ist fertig, kommst du?"

*

An diesem Abend lag ich in Edwards Arm in meinem Bett, meinen Kopf auf seiner Brust, und versuchte, einzuschlafen. Normalerweise gelang mir das in seiner Nähe gut, weil ich mich bei ihm beschützt und geborgen fühlte und eingehüllt in seinen Duft alles um mich herum vergaß. Heute Abend aber kam ich nicht zur Ruhe. Wütend über die Gedanken, die mich wach hielten, ballte ich meine rechte Hand zur Faust.

„Alles in Ordnung, Bella?", hörte ich Edwards melodische Stimme an meinem Ohr.

Nein, nichts war in Ordnung! Nicht seit dem Gespräch gestern. Nicht seit ich erfahren hatte, was Edward sich wünschte. Verzweifelt drehte ich mich aus seinem Arm auf den Bauch und vergrub den Kopf unter meinen Armen. Ich wünschte, ich könnte verschwinden!

„Bella, Liebe, was hast du?" Edward drehte sich mir zu und strich mir sanft mit seiner kühlen Hand über den Rücken. Als ich nicht antwortete, seufzte er. „Lässt dir das, was ich gestern gesagt habe, noch immer keine Ruhe?"

Ich hob meinen Kopf und blickte ihn durch den Schleier meiner Haare hindurch an.

„Nein, lässt es nicht. Ich... ich kann das nicht." Ich versuchte, meine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Einerseits wollte ich Edward nicht verletzten und seinen Wunsch kategorisch ablehnen. Andererseits musste ich einfach darüber sprechen, sonst würde es mich noch auffressen.

Ich stütze mich auf die Ellenbogen und suchte die richtigen Worte, während ich Edwards Blick mied.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward. Ich liebe dich so wie du bist. Ich... kann nicht mit dir dieses Ritual machen. Ich will nicht, dass du... dass du wieder ein Mensch bist."

Jetzt war es raus. Ich schämte mich für meinen Egoismus, aber damit, es auszusprechen gestand ich es endlich auch mir gegenüber ein. Ich wollte nicht, dass er wieder ein Mensch war. Wenn ich mich dabei nur nicht so verdammt schlecht fühlen würde... Um Edwards Blick nicht begegnen zu müssen, vergrub ich den Kopf wieder unter den Armen. Auch, damit er die Tränen nicht sah, die mir lautlos über die Wangen liefen.

„Bella...", fing Edward an, und ich malte mir den Satz in Gedanken aus. _Bella, du bist wirklich der egoistischste Mensch, der mir je begegnet ist – wenn du mich wirklich liebst, würdest du es tun. _ Ich schluchzte.

„Schhht... Bella, Liebling. Ist doch alles in Ordnung."

Ich spürte, wie Edward sich zu mir schob und mir tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern legte. Dann schob er meine Haare bei Seite und platzierte leichte, kühle Küsse auf meinem Nacken, bis mein Schluchzen verebbte.

„Bella, ich wünschte wirklich, ich könnte deine Gedanken lesen, um zu verstehen zu können, warum du dich so sehr dagegen sträubst. Wovor hast du so eine große Angst?" Seine Stimme klang nicht enttäuscht und auch nicht anklagend. Sie klang einfach nur hilflos.

Das war es, was mich letztendlich veranlasste, mich zusammenzureißen und aufzublicken.

„Ich habe Angst davor, dich zu verlieren, Edward. Wenn du ein Mensch bist, dann bist du genauso zerbrechlich wie ich – und wirst irgendwann sterben. Ich habe schon einmal geglaubt, dich für immer verloren zu haben. Noch einmal würde ich das nicht ertragen...", erklärte ich und hörte den Schmerz in meiner Stimme. Da war sie wieder, die Wunde.

Edward beugte sich zu mir und küsste mich sanft auf die Lippen – und ich fühlte mich ein wenig besser. Seine Nähe war das beste Heilmittel für die Wunde in meiner Seele.

Dann lehnte Edward sich wieder zurück und ein leises Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen.

„Bella, ich verstehe dich. Sehr gut sogar, denn ich mache mir mindestens ebenso große Sorgen um dich. Täglich."

Erleichtert über sein Verständnis, atmete ich auf und entspannte mich ein wenig. Da fuhr er auch schon fort.

„Mir ist ebenso bewusst, dass Leben immer mit Sterben verbunden ist. Aber, Bella – das ist nur eine Facette des Lebens. Ich weiß, dass du glaubst, als Vampir hättest du alles, was du brauchst, um für immer glücklich zu sein." Er sah mich an und ich nickte leicht. „Aber ich bin schon so lange ein Vampir, dass ich weiß, dass es Dinge gibt, die dir dieses untote Dasein nicht geben kann. Ich habe es bereits angedeutet – Bella, ich möchte gerne irgendwann Vater werden, eine Familie gründen. Mit dir!"

Mein Herz schlug wieder schneller. So offen Edward über seine Gefühle zu mir sprach, über diese Details hatte er bis gestern geschwiegen. Vielleicht hatte er Sorge gehabt, mich hiermit zu verschrecken. Doch jetzt sprach er sie aus und setzte alles auf eine Karte.

„Es bricht mir das Herz, mir vorzustellen, dass du und ich nie Kinder haben können. Selbst wenn du jetzt sagen solltest, du möchtest keine Kinder – irgendwann kommt der Tag, an dem sich deine Meinung geändert haben wird. Ich sehe es täglich bei Rosalie, sie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher als ein Kind, doch es bleibt ihr versagt. Nicht einmal Carlisle kann ihr helfen, wir sind dazu verdammt, ein kinderloses Dasein zu fristen."

Gedankenverloren wickelte er eine Strähne meiner dunklen Haare um seine Finger und betrachtete sie schwermütig. Er hatte verbittert geklungen, es musste furchtbar für ihn sein, Rosalies Gedanken und ihren Schmerz immer wieder zu erleben. Ich wollte gerade etwas sagen, doch er war noch nicht fertig.

„Ich kann verstehen, wenn du gerne so jung bleiben möchtest. Aber für immer jung zu sein, kann auch ein Fluch sein, Bella! Glaub mir, das verliert schneller seinen Reiz, als du es dir vorstellen kannst. Sich nie zu verändern bedeutet Stillstand. Was das Leben bereichert ist, gemeinsam alt zu werden, sich gemeinsam zu ändern und zusammenzuwachsen. Jedes Lebensalter hat seine Vorzüge. Möchtest du nicht irgendwann einmal über die Sorgen deiner Jugend lachen können?" Er lächelte. „Ich würde so gerne mit dir zusammen alt werden, unsere Kinder und Enkelkinder aufwachsen sehen. Dir dein Gebiss verstecken, damit ich die Schokolade für mich alleine habe." Er zwinkerte schelmisch, wurde dann jedoch übergangslos wieder ernst und nahm meine Hände.

„Bitte, Bella – lass es uns wenigstens versuchen. Wenn das alles nicht stimmt oder nicht... funktioniert, dann verspreche ich dir bei allem was mir heilig ist, dass wir es auf deine Art machen." Er sah mich ernst aus seinen goldenen Augen an. „Und wir teilen unser Leben als Vampire."

Er hätte dies gar nicht sagen und erst recht nicht versprechen brauchen. So verrückt es war, er hatte mich vorher schon überzeugt. Ich konnte es selber kaum glauben und schwieg einen Moment, um es erst einmal zu fassen. Edward hatte Recht. Ich hatte mir nie wirklich Gedanken darüber gemacht, was ich alles aufgeben würde, wenn ich erst einmal in einen Vampir verwandelt würde. Für mich hatte immer nur festgestanden, dass ich den Rest meines Lebens – egal ob endlich oder unendlich – mit Edward zusammen sein wollte. Aber auf der selben Ebene – und da hatte es nur die Möglichkeit gegeben, beide Vampire zu sein. Bis jetzt.

Ich strich mit meinen Fingern über Edwards makellose Hände, dann sah ich ihm in sein wunderschönes Gesicht und nickte.

„Ich bin einverstanden. Wir werden es versuchen."

* * *

**...und jetzt her mit den Reviews ^-^ Gefällt es euch? Überzeugt?**


	5. Verlangen

_Anmerkung vorab: Sorry, dass es mit dem Kapitel länger gedauert hat... Dafür lohnt es sich hoffentlich für euch!!! Ich hatte das Gefühl, es war langsam mal Zeit für Romantik... ;-)  
Eine Neuerung gibt's auch - dem "geneigten Leser", sprich euch, lieben fleißigen Reviewern, wird es auffallen: Die Kapitel haben jetzt Titel! Ist doch irgendwie schöner...  
Genug gequatscht - hier das neue Kapi:_

_

* * *

  
_

**Verlangen**

Der silberne Volvo schlängelte sich durch das schier undurchdringliche Grün des Waldes zu beiden Seiten des schmalen Weges und der allgegenwärtige Regen perlte von der Windschutzscheibe. Heute waren es nur kleine Tropfen, die der Scheibenwischer beiseite schob – man könnte fast sagen ein Tag mit gutem Wetter für die Verhältnisse von Forks.

Wir waren auf dem Weg zu Edwards Familie. Ihr Haus faszinierte mich immer wieder, auch wenn ich dort schon so oft ein und aus gegangen war. Es war so offen, versteckte sich nicht – wenn man davon absah, dass es mitten im Wald stand. Es war, wie Edward es bei meinem ersten Besuch damals auf den Punkt gebracht hatte, der einzige Ort, an dem er und seine Familie sich nicht verstecken brauchten. Der einzige Ort, an dem ich sie so sehen konnte, wie sie wirklich waren. Ich war unglaublich dankbar, dass sie mir dies gestatteten, dass sie mir das Vertrauen entgegen brachten.

Gedankenverloren folgte ich mit meinem Blick einem Regentropfen, der außerhalb der Reichweite des Scheibenwischers die Scheibe hinunterlief. Meine linke Hand ruhte auf meinem Oberschenkel und ich spürte die Kühle von Edwards Hand, die in meiner lag und dann und wann sacht meinen Handrücken streichelte. Ich war angespannt – was nicht an Edwards rasantem Fahrstil lag, an den ich mich längst gewöhnt hatte. Worüber ich nachdachte, war unser bevorstehender Besuch, denn wir wollten Edwards Familie von seinem – unseren – Plan erzählen. Ich fragte mich nur...

„Weiß Alice schon davon?"

Ich blickte zu Edward, der unsicher mit den Schultern zuckte.

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wenn ja, dann hat sie ihre Gedanken bisher gut vor mir verborgen. Allerdings sind ihre Visionen selektiv – sie sieht nie alles, was in der Zukunft passieren wird. Es besteht also zumindest die Chance, dass sie es noch nicht weiß." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wir werden es gleich erfahren."

Mit diesen Worten bedeutete er mir, wieder nach vorne zu schauen.

Tatsächlich waren wir von mir unbemerkt soeben auf der Lichtung angekommen, auf der das Anwesen der Cullens stand. Ich musste mich korrigieren – an Edwards Geschwindigkeit beim Autofahren würde ich mich wohl nie gewöhnen.

Das Auto verließ den nahezu unbefestigten Waldweg und glitt über den gepflasterten Vorplatz zu den Garagen, von denen sich eine wie von selbst öffnete, so dass Edward seinen Volvo neben den anderen Wagen der Cullens an seiner gewohnten Stelle abstellen konnte. Ehe ich mich versah, hatte Edward den Motor ausgeschaltet, das Auto umrundet und öffnete mir die Tür.

„Darf ich bitten?"

Mit einem liebevollen Lächeln deutete er eine Verbeugung an. In Momenten wie diesen ließ sich erahnen, dass er nicht aus meiner Zeit war... Die Jungs heute wären nicht halb so höflich – und wenn, dann nur mit Hintergedanken.

Als ich aus dem Auto kletterte, blieb ich mit einem Fuß am Türrahmen hängen und stürzte. Der Steinboden flog unerbittlich auf mich zu und ich riss die Arme schützend hoch, um mich abzufangen – da wirbelte ich plötzlich um meine Achse und fand mich, etwas atemlos, in Edwards Armen wieder. Er blickte mich kopfschüttelnd an. Ein schelmisches Lächeln umspielte seine Mundwinkel.

„Bella, Bella... Muss ich immer auf dich aufpassen?"

Ich schnaubte. „In Phoenix bin ich auch durchgekommen."

Zweifelnd schaute er mich an und hob mich ihm ein wenig entgegen, so dass unsere Gesichter nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt waren.

„Aber bestimmt nicht so gut", hauchte er.

Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht und war unfähig, einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Ich wusste nicht mehr, wo wir waren und warum wir hier waren, und es war mir egal. Alles, was zählte, war Edward. Ich spürte, wie mein Herz in meinem Brustkorb hämmerte und mir das Blut durch die Adern rauschte. Auch Edwards Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich. Sehnsüchtig verzog er den Mund und beugte sich zu mir herab.

Ich spürte, wie er mit seinen kühlen Lippen über meine Wange fuhr. Bei der Berührung bekam ich eine Gänsehaut und krallte meine Finger in seinen Arm.

„Hm... Bella...", murmelte er in meine Haare und glitt mit seinen Lippen zu meinem Hals, wo er kleine Küsse platzierte.

„Ohhh…", entfuhr es mir. Das war... unglaublich.

Seine Lippen fanden ihren Weg über mein Kinn zu meinem Mund und ich glaubte, zu hyperventilieren – was eine willkommene Abwechslung dazu war, dass ich normalerweise vergaß zu atmen, wenn er mir so nah war. Ich verlor ich mich in diesem Moment und sehnte mich danach, dass er nicht aufhören würde.

Seine Lippen streiften meine, hauchzart nur, doch es reichte aus, um eine Welle der Erregung durch meinen Körper zu senden.

„Hm... Bella", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme und ich fürchtete, er könnte sich, wie so oft, zurückziehen.

Doch dann küsste er mich.

Seine kühlen Lippen brannten auf meinen, liebkosten meinen Mund, forderten mehr. Sein süßer Atem strömte in meine Lungen und unfähig, zu überlegen, erwiderte ich seinen Kuss mit aller Intensität, schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte mich an seinen harten Körper. Die Welt schien nur noch aus ihm und mir und unserem Verlangen zu bestehen, für nichts anderes war in meinem Bewusstsein noch Platz.

Ich spürte seine Hände auf meinem Rücken, er presste mich an sich, kontrolliert aber bestimmt, doch als ich meinen Mund öffnete und mit meiner Zunge über seine Lippen fuhr, hielt Edward inne und schob mich ein Stück von sich weg.

Enttäuscht schlug ich meine Augen auf. Mir war klar, dass ich hätte wissen müssen, dass Edward sich nicht ganz fallen lassen und bis zum Äußersten gehen würde. Erst jetzt wurde mir wieder klar, wo wir waren und ich schämte mich für alle schmutzigen Gedanken, die mir in den letzten Minuten durch den Kopf geschossen waren, übrigens nicht gerade wenige. Wir waren immerhin in der Garage der Cullens! Ich spürte, wie mir das Blut in den Kopf schoss.

Peinlich berührt blickte ich zu Edward hinauf, der mich mit geweiteten Augen ansah und allem Anschein nach den Atem anhielt. Sein Gesichtsausdruck wirkte auf mich mindestens ebenso gequält wie ich mich fühlte.

„Es tut mir leid, Bella. Ich... kann das nicht. Ich habe Angst, dich zu verletzen. Du bist so zerbrechlich – wenn ich nur einen Moment nicht aufpasse..." Er ließ das Ende des Satzes unausgesprochen, doch ich wusste, was er sagen wollte. Ich könnte tot sein, bevor ich auch nur merken würde, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Wenn Edward seine Kräfte nicht so gut kontrollierten könnte...

Edward stellte mich vorsichtig auf meine Beine und nahm meine Hände in die seinen. Ob er spürte, wie heiß mir war? Ich hatte das Gefühl, mich in einen Hochofen verwandelt zu haben.

Edward strich mir eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und sah mich eindringlich an.

„Ich liebe dich, Bella. Und ich will dich." Er lächelte leicht. „Wie ich schon einmal sagte – ich bin vielleicht kein Mensch, aber ich bin ein Mann."

Bei seinen Worten schien das Feuer in mir noch stärker zu brennen.

„Aber wir müssen warten – bis ich ein Mensch bin, oder du ein Vampir."

Ich nickte und hoffte, dass es bis dahin nicht mehr so lange dauern würde. Ich wusste, er hatte Recht und was er sagte, war vernünftig. Nur leider machte _vernünftig_ keinen Spaß...

* * *

**Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen!  
...und jetzt ran an die Review ^-^**


	6. Diskussion mit den Cullens

**Kapitel 6  
Diskussion mit den Cullens**

Auch wenn ich nach außen gefasst und vernünftig wirkte – mein Inneres glich einer aufgewühlten See, deren tobende Wellen meterhoch in den Himmel schlugen und drohten, mich fortzureißen. Das Verlangen war beinahe unwiderstehlich und füllte jeden Winkel meines Bewusstseins. Meine Lippen brannten noch immer von dem Kuss...

Ich wusste, wie ich jetzt aussah, als ich gegen das berauschende Verlangen ankämpfte. Angespannt, die Augen geschlossen, die Stirn vor Anstrengung gerunzelt und den Mund schmerzhaft verzogen. Es war so schwer... Als Vampir wollte ich ihr Blut... und als Mann wollte ich sie... Wie viel Entbehrung würde ich noch ertragen können? Wie lange würde ich mich noch selbst kasteien können, bevor ich mich vergaß?  
Am meisten quälte mich die Angst, _ich_ könnte es sein, der Bella eines Tages verletzen würde, nur einen kleinen Moment zu schwach, dem schier unstillbaren Durst zu widerstehen. Seitdem ich in dem Ballettstudio Bellas Blut gekostet hatte, schmeckte daneben alles andere fad. Und mit jedem Mal, das ich ihr nahe war, wurde es ein wenig schlimmer. Ich wusste, ich musste dem ein Ende setzen. Und endlich war die Lösung in geradezu greifbarer Nähe.

„Edward?" Bellas Stimme riss mich aus meinen düsteren Gedanken und ich öffnete langsam die Augen. Sie sah aus wie ein Engel. Ich wusste, wenn ich ihr dies jetzt sagen würde, würde sie es abstreiten, aber es war die Wahrheit. Ihre Wangen waren rosig, die Lippen leicht geöffnet – ich konnte sehen, dass ihr Puls noch immer raste. Jede Pore verströmte ihren bezaubernden Duft und lud mich ein – genau wie der Blick in ihren Augen. Wie gerne hätte ich mich dem hingegeben… Doch ich musste stark bleiben.  
Und so versuchte ich, mich gegen ihre Reize zu verschließen, und lächelte – darauf bedacht, nicht mehr einzuatmen.

„Alles in Ordnung, meine Liebe." Ich drückte Bellas Hand. „Sollen wir?"

Sie nickte und so wandten wir uns der Treppe zu, die im hinteren Teil der weitläufigen Garage in das Erdgeschoss unseres Hauses führte. Als Bella nun nicht mehr meine ganze Konzentration in Anspruch nahm, konnte ich meine Sinne schweifen lassen – so bemerkte ich Alice, die auf der obersten Treppenstufe stand, zumindest einen Moment bevor ich sie sah.

An ihrem verschmitzten Funkeln in den goldenen Augen konnte ich unschwer erkennen, dass sie dort bereits länger stand – zweifelsohne hatte sie unsere Ankunft vorhergesehen und wollte uns begrüßen. Hierfür musste ich ihre Gedanken nicht lesen – in denen sie mich neckte, dass Bella und ich wohl einfach die Finger nicht voneinander lassen konnten.

„Hi Alice." Sagte ich schmunzelnd und warf Bella einen Blick zu. Sie schien Alice erst jetzt zu bemerken und begrüßte sie ebenfalls unsicher. Offenbar war sie nicht sicher, wie viel Alice von unserem... Kuss mitbekommen hatte – die Vorstellung schien ihr peinlich zu sein, was mich erneut zum Schmunzeln brachte. Vielleicht sah ich dies einfach gelassener, weil es in unserem Vampir-Haushalt so gut wie unmöglich war, Dinge in völliger Privatsphäre zu tun. Auch wenn ich der einzige war, der Gedanken lesen konnte, so verfügten die anderen doch auch über so feine Sinne, dass amouröse Aktivitäten untereinander selten unbemerkt blieben.

Alice sah das ähnlich und zwinkerte uns zu.

„Schön, dass ihr beide uns doch noch mit eurem Besuch beehrt. Ich hatte euch mit dem Auto herkommen sehen – aber dass ihr in der Garage übereinander her fallt, habe ich wirklich nicht geahnt."

Ich lachte leise und sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Bella nun krebsrot im Gesicht war. Ich drückte leicht ihre Hand und beugte mich zu ihr.

„Es braucht dir nicht unangenehm zu sein. Alice freut sich für uns."

Unsicher sah Bella mich an, schien sich dann jedoch etwas zu entspannen – ihr Puls verlangsamte sich wieder. Das Pochen schien dennoch von den Wänden zu hallen – was wahrscheinlich daran lag, dass wir dieses Geräusch in diesem Haus nicht im Geringsten gewöhnt waren. Es war so auffällig wie eine blühende Blume mitten im ewigen Eis der Arktis. Ein verlockendes Geräusch...

Wir gingen Hand in Hand durch den hellen Flur ins Wohnzimmer wobei Alice grazil von uns her tänzelte. Sie zeigte mir in ihren Gedanken, dass sie die anderen bereits dort versammelt hatte, weil sie in ihrer Vision gesehen hatte, dass wir ihnen etwas mitteilen wollten. Tatsächlich nahm ich die Gedanken der anderen bereits wahr, bevor ich sie sah – ein mehrstimmiges Murmeln, aus dem vor allem Neugier darauf sprach, was wir wollten.

Meine Eltern standen an einem der großen Fenster und schauen hinaus. Als wir eintraten, löste sich Esme von Carlisles Seite und kam mit einem warmen Lächeln auf uns zu. Sie sprach ihre Gedanken laut aus.

„Bella, wie schön, dass du vorbei kommst. Ich freue mich, dich zu sehen."

Ich ließ Bellas Hand los und Esme umarmte sie herzlich, was Bella erwiderte. Dann gab Esme mir einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
Derweil begrüßte uns auch Carlisle – Jasper nickte uns nur von der anderen Seite des Raumes aus zu und hielt den Abstand. Ich konnte es ihm nicht verübeln – seit dem Tag, an dem er Bella an ihrem Geburtstag damals angegriffen hatte, quälte ihn das schlechte Gewissen. Es spiegelte sich in Bellas Gegenwart immer wieder in seinen Gedanken. Auch in diesem Moment. _Ich muss mich besser unter Kontrolle haben. Ich darf mir gar nicht vorstellen, was an dem Tag hätte passieren können, wenn mich die anderen nicht aufgehalten hätten... ich hätte Edward nie wieder unter die Augen treten können... oder den anderen. Alice hätte sicher zu mir gehalten – sie hält immer zu mir und glaubt an das Gute in mir, dass ich stark genug bin. Sie ermutigt mich – aber ich weiß nicht, ob ich ihr Vertrauen verdient habe. Oh, dieser Duft... wenn Bella doch nur nicht so gut riechen würde... Ihr Herzschlag... so wunderbar menschlich..._

Ich sah zu Jasper hinüber und seufzte – seine Augen waren auf Bella geheftet und es war nicht schwer zu erraten, dass ihm bei seinen Gedanken förmlich das Wasser – bzw. Gift – im Mund zusammenlief.

„Alice", rief ich und warf ihr einen vielsagenden Blick zu. Sofort war sie an Jaspers Seite und drehte seinen Kopf, so dass er sie ansah, und redete leise auf ihn ein.

Ich entspannte mich wieder ein wenig – unglücklicherweise gewöhnte man sich auf Dauer an die latente Gefahr, die in Bellas Beisein von Jasper ausging. Doch seine Gedanken erinnerten mich immer aufs Neue daran, auf Bella acht zu geben, jede Sekunde.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Bella sich suchend umschaute. Verwundert runzelte sie die Stirn und fragte:

„Wo sind denn Emmett und Rosalie?"

Carlisle antwortete ihr.

„Sie sind gestern zur Südküste Alaskas aufgebrochen und wollen dort für ein paar Tage bleiben – Emmett reizen die Kodiakbären dort..."

Carlisle blickte mich an. _Hast du das nicht gewusst, Edward?_

Natürlich hatte ich das gewusst. Mehr als das – ich hatte es sorgsam in meine Planung einbezogen.

Mittlerweile ruhten alle Augen auf mir, erwartungsvoll. Alice hatte ihnen gesagt, dass ich ihnen etwas mitzuteilen hatte – und nun wollten sie von mir hören, worum es ging. Ich wollte sie auch nicht länger warten lassen – dieser Moment war so gut wie jeder andere. Ich hätte mir nur gewünscht, besser vorhersagen zu können, wie sie reagieren würden. Ich konnte nur auf ihr Verständnis hoffen.

„Setzen wir uns."

Ich bedeutete den anderen, auf dem Sofa Platz zu nehmen – und auch Bella und ich ließen uns darauf nieder. Natürlich hatte ich die letzten Tage und Nächte überlegt, wie ich es meiner Familie sagen wollte, und mir Worte zurecht gelegt. Doch nun erschienen sie mir alle leer und ich fing anders an, wobei ich mich bemühte, die Gedanken der anderen so gut es irgend möglich war auszublenden. Ich war auch so schon nervös genug.

„Ihr wisst, dass ich Bella liebe – mehr als alles andere auf der Welt - und für immer mit ihr zusammen sein möchte. Ich weiß, dass wir vereinbart hatten, Bella zu einer der Unseren zu machen – ihr erinnert euch alle an die Abstimmung. Es war Bellas ausdrücklicher Wunsch."

Die anderen nickten zustimmend und ich versuchte, die nächsten Worte sorgsam auszuwählen.

„Doch ich wünsche mir für Bella, dass sie nichts von ihrem Leben für mich aufgeben muss. Nicht das Älterwerden, und auch nicht die Möglichkeit, eine eigene Familie zu gründen. Den Gedanken, ihr dies zu nehmen, kann ich nicht ertragen."

Ich schloss die Augen, als die Gedanken der anderen auf mich einstürmten, alle ähnlich – alle verwandt. _Rosalie. – Wir sehen, wie sehr Rosalie leidet. – Arme Rosalie, wenn ich ihr nur helfen könnte._ Ich nickte leicht. Auch ich wünschte mir, Rosalie helfen zu können – aber ich wusste nicht wie. Nicht einmal mit der neu entdeckten, unglaublichen Chance.  
Ich öffnete die Augen wieder, drückte sacht Bellas Hand und fuhr fort.

„Ich habe mir geschworen, wenn es eine andere Möglichkeit auf dieser Welt gibt, dann werde ich sie wählen."

Ich machte eine bedeutungsvolle Pause blickte in die Runde.

„Ich habe meine andere Möglichkeit gefunden. Eine Möglichkeit, wie ich wieder Mensch werden kann."

Die Bombe war geplatzt – und unzählige Gedanken stürmten auf mich ein. _Wovon redet er da? – Völlig unmöglich! – Jetzt ist er wirklich übergeschnappt – Das geht nicht. Würde es gehen, wüsste ich davon! – Die Volturi würden dies nicht zulassen – Wie soll das möglich sein?_  
Es stürmten so viele Gedanken auf mich ein, dass ich gar nicht bemerkte, dass der letzte eine ausgesprochene Frage war. Bella stupste mich an und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Alice, die mich fragend und verwirrt ansah. Die Ausdrücke auf den Gesichtern waren ebenfalls ungläubig oder verwirrt. Ich erzählte von dem Buch und wie ich es in Carlisles Arbeitszimmer zufällig gefunden hatte. Meine Erzählung brachte mich zu Dragomas.

„Dragomas soll ein Ritual entwickelt haben, mit dem ein Vampir wieder zu dem Menschen werden kann, der er vor seiner Unsterblichkeit gewesen ist. Ich weiß, dass ihr jetzt einwenden werdet, dass dies noch nie passiert ist – oder es zumindest nie bekannt wurde. Das liegt daran, dass es bei dem Ritual eine wichtige Bedingung gibt, die schwer zu erfüllen ist."

Ich sah meiner Familie an, dass ich nun ihre bedingungslose Aufmerksamkeit genoss. Sie konnten zwar noch immer nicht wirklich glauben, wovon ich sprach, doch ich hatte ihre Neugier geweckt. Wie hätte es anders sein können – ein jeder von uns hegte in sich den Traum, wieder ein Mensch zu sein – der eine mehr, der andere weniger.

„Diese Bedingung, damit das gefährliche und schmerzhafte Ritual vollzogen werden kann, liegt in der bedingungslosen Liebe und dem Blut eines Sterblichen."

Alle Augen wandten sich nun Bella zu, die neben mir angesichts der plötzlichen Aufmerksamkeit unruhig hin und her rutschte. Sanft hauchte ich ihr einen Kuss auf die warme Wange.

„Ich danke dir", flüsterte ich ihr leise ins Ohr und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. In diesem Moment war ich beseelt von Dankbarkeit ihr gegenüber, denn nur ihre Liebe und ihre Bereitschaft, die Gefahren des Rituals auf sich zu nehmen, würden mir die Chance geben, bald wirklich zu ihr gehören zu können. Nicht für immer, aber für den Rest meines Lebens – was ich als ein viel größeres Geschenk empfand.

Carlisle meldete sich zu Wort.

„Ich kann mich nicht an ein Buch erinnern, in dem hiervon die Rede ist. Es muss bei den Büchern gewesen sein, die ich kürzlich von einem reisenden Vampir erstanden habe... Die Geschichte ist ungeheuerlich, ich weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Ich kann kaum glauben, dass dies wirklich möglich sein soll."

„Warum denn eigentlich nicht?", warf Alice ein. „Eine Liebe wie die zwischen Edward und Bella ist einzigartig. Kein Wunder, dass wir noch nie davon gehört haben, dass es ein solches Ritual gibt, wenn es keinen gibt, der davon berichten kann. Dieser Dragomas scheint sich ja in der Abgeschiedenheit des Urwalds von Südamerika sehr wohl zu fühlen."

Carlisle war noch nicht überzeugt.

„Nein, ich meine, ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wie dies körperlich möglich sein soll. Andererseits weiß ich aus eigener Erfahrung, dass die Volturi sehr mächtig sind. Wenn dieser Dragomas wirklich über sie aufgestiegen ist... Wer weiß, über welche Fähigkeiten er verfügt."

Esme hatte bisher geschwiegen, doch nun sah sich mich hoffnungsvoll an und fragte:

„Rosalie?"

„Nein", antwortete ich traurig und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ohne die bedingungslose Liebe eines Menschen funktioniert es dem Buch nach nicht, das Blut reicht nicht aus." Ich seufzte schwer. „Ihr könnt euch nun vorstellen, warum ich ausgerechnet diesen Moment ausgewählt habe, um mit euch zu sprechen. Rosalie wünscht sich nichts sehnlicher, als wieder ein Mensch sein zu können. Doch es ist eins zu wissen, dass es völlig unmöglich ist. Ich befürchte, wenn sie erfährt, dass es doch einen Weg gibt – sie ihn aber nicht beschreiten kann… Ich will ihr nicht unnötig weh tun."

Esme schlug traurig die Augen nieder und lehnte sich an Carlisles Schulter. Es war schlimm genug für mich zu sehen und zu fühlen, dass sie enttäuscht war. Eine Konfrontation mit Rosalie... ich mochte gar nicht daran denken.

„Aber früher oder später wirst du es ihr sagen müssen", wandte Jasper ein, der steif mit gerunzelter Stirn auf der am weitesten entfernten Ecke des Sofas saß.

„Ich weiß", antwortete ich. „Aber es besteht immerhin die Möglichkeit – so ungern ich sie in Erwägung ziehe – , dass das Ritual nicht funktionieren wird. Sollte dies der Fall sein, können wir für immer darüber schweigen. Andernfalls... nun, dann muss ich es ihr beibringen. Aber ich wäre euch dankbar, wenn ihr mich dann unterstützen würdet. Denn in dem Fall werde ich dann ziemlich zerbrechlich sein – und Rosalie sehr wütend."

Alice nickte.

„Jasper und ich stehen dir dann auf jeden Fall bei."

Dankbar lächelte ich sie an.

Esme blickte zu Carlisle, kam dann zu mir und nahm mich in den Arm.

„Du wirst immer unser Sohn bleiben und wir werden immer zu dir stehen, egal ob als Vampir oder als Mensch. Wann immer du unsere Unterstützung brauchst, werden wir sie dir gewähren."

Sie löste die Umarmung und blickte mir tief in die Augen. _Du tust das Richtige. Du handelst aus Liebe und ich weiß, dass die Frau an deiner Seite dies wert ist. Ich wünsche euch beiden von Herzen alles Gute und werde dich immer lieben._

„Danke", sagte ich und meinte es von ganzem Herzen. Die Anspannung der letzten Minuten fiel von mir ab und ich freute mich, dass meine Familie vorbehaltlos hinter mir stand. Nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen, dass ich es einmal in Erwägung ziehen könnte, diese enge Gemeinschaft einmal für jemanden aufzugeben. Doch ich war mir nicht sicher, wie es weitergehen würde, wäre ich erstmal ein Mensch. Ich würde Bella nicht mehr vor Jasper beschützen können, sondern selber Schutz brauchen.

Doch in diesem Moment würde ich mich hiermit nicht belasten.

to be continued!

Ihr Lieben,

dies als mein nachträgliches Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch!

Diesmal ausnahmsweise aus Edwards Sicht...

Wie hat es euch gefallen?

**Freue mich auf eure Reviews!**

Frohes neues Jahr!  
Lhu


	7. Alices Vision

**Kapitel 7  
Alice's Vision**

Die Sonnenstrahlen weckten mich noch vor dem Klingeln meines Weckers, doch ich konnte mich nicht recht über sie freuen. Die Enttäuschung, dass Edward nicht neben mir liegen würde, wenn ich die Augen aufschlug, überwog. Glücklicherweise waren sonnige Tage in Forks äußerst selten – vielleicht eine Handvoll Tage im ganzen Jahr. Ein Umstand, der mir all die Jahre meiner Kindheit den Gedanken an die Sommerferien bei Charlie vergraust hatte, der mich mittlerweile jedoch dankbar stimmte.

Da ich also heute früh nicht noch ein paar Worte mit Edward im Bett wechseln würde, konnte ich ebenso gut aufstehen und mich für die Schule fertig machen. Also strich ich mir die vom Schlaf zerzausten Haare aus dem Gesicht und tapste auf nackten Füßen nach nebenan ins Badezimmer. Charlie schien noch zu schlafen; sein leises Schnarchen drang durch die Tür seines Schlafzimmers in die morgendliche Stille des Hauses.

In aller Ruhe machte ich mich frisch, putzte die Zähne, bürstete meine Haare und zog mich dann in meinem Zimmer an. Während der ganzen Zeit und noch auf dem Weg nach unten in die Küche, wo ich mir ein paar Cornflakes fertig machte, versuchte ich mich, an den Traum der letzten Nacht zu erinnern. Schemenhaft huschte ein Bild durch mein Bewusstsein – Edward auf unserer Wiese im Sonnenschein, in seinen Armen ein kleines Kind. Doch halt – das war nicht Edward. Ich hielt stirnrunzelnd inne und bemerkte dabei nicht, dass die Milch an meiner Schale vorbei auf den Tisch tropfte. Das Bild klärte sich langsam – zuerst konnte ich das Kind besser erkennen. Es war ein kleines Mädchen mit schwarzen Haaren und leicht olivfarbenem Teint. Und der Mann, der sie im Arm hielt – war Jacob.

Bevor ich dies wirklich realisieren konnte, wurde das friedliche Bild von einem anderen abgelöst. Grün in allen Farbtönen, noch grüner als Forks. Urwald. Auf einer Lichtung – Edward. Am Boden, regungslos.

„Tot", flüsterte ich angsterfüllt mit bebenden Lippen. Das Bild löste sich genauso schnell auf, wie es gekommen war – doch die Angst in mir blieb zurück. Plötzlich erschien es mir kälter im Raum und ich schlang die Arme, von Gänsehaut bedeckt, um meinen zitternden Körper, um mich zu wärmen. Minutenlang verharrte ich so, regungslos.

Das war doch nur ein Traum gewesen, beruhigte ich mich. Nur ein Traum… Ich nahm mir vor, niemandem davon zu erzählen – schon gar nicht Edward.  
Nur ein böser Traum. Doch die Erinnerung daran ließ mich erst los, als ich in der Schule ankam und Jessica mich mit ihrem Geplapper ablenkte.

*

Als ich nach Hause kam, versank die Sonne gerade hinter den Bergspitzen im Westen und tauchte den Himmel in ein tiefes Blutrot. Dankbar um die Ablenkung hatte ich Jessicas Einladung angenommen, nach der Schule mir ihr und Angela noch eine DVD zu gucken. Irgend so ein Teeniefilm, der mich nicht wirklich interessierte.  
Aber da ich wusste, dass ich Edward nicht vor Sonnenuntergang sehen würde, konnte ich die Zeit ebenso gut nutzen, um meine menschlichen Freundschaften zu pflegen, was ich in letzter Zeit ziemlich vernachlässigt hatte. Schließlich war ich fest davon überzeugt gewesen, bald ein Vampir zu sein – und nach der Verwandlung hätte ich meinen Freunden eh nicht mehr unter die Augen treten können. Ich hatte sie also bereits innerlich aufgegeben.

Edwards – und damit letztlich auch meine – neuen Pläne änderten die Situation grundlegend. Und wenn ich ehrlich zu mir war, musste ich mir eingestehen, dass ich mich freute, meine Freundinnen behalten zu können. Selbst wenn unsere Leben doch in Vielerlei Hinsicht sehr unterschiedlich waren und wir längst nicht alle Interessen teilten, so waren sie mir doch in den letzten Monaten ans Herz gewachsen.

Der Ruf einer Eule ganz in der Nähe riss mich jäh aus meinen Gedanken und mir wurde bewusst, wie lange ich schon mit laufendem Motor vor unserem Haus stand. Ich zog also den Zündschlüssel, nahm meine Tasche und kletterte nicht ganz so elegant, wie ich es mir gewünscht hätte, aus dem Auto. Auf dem Weg zur Haustür bemerkte ich aus den Augenwinkeln in der Fensterscheibe meines Zimmers eine Reflexion, und mein Herz machte einen Sprung. Edward war da und wartete auf mich.  
Hastig schloss ich die Haustür auf, streifte die Schuhe ab und stürmte die Treppe hoch in mein Zimmer, wo Edward lächelnd im Türrahmen stand. Wie jedes Mal traf mich seine Schönheit mit aller Wucht. Sein prozellanfarbenes, ebenmäßiges Gesicht, die golden schimmernden Augen, seine sinnlichen Lippen –zu einem Lächeln verzogen, das ganz allein mir galt. Ich merkte, wie mir flau wurde und die Tasche meiner Hand entglitt, und schnell atmete ich ein. Seit ich Edward kannte, holte mich die Redensart, dass es einem den Atem verschlägt, einfach immer wieder ein…  
Edward lachte leiste.

„Du hältst nicht immer noch die Luft an, oder?" Das Lachen breitete sich von seinem Mund über die Wangen bis zu seinen funkelnden Augen aus und ich konnte nicht anders, als einzustimmen.

„Du warst eben zu lange weg", entgegnete ich schmunzelnd.

Edward breitete seine Arme aus. Diese Einladung nahm ich dankbar an und schmiegte mich an seine harte Brust. Sofort umfingen mich nicht nur seine beschützenden Arme, sondern auch sein unbeschreiblicher Duft. Ich spürte, wie Edward sein Gesicht in meinen Haaren vergrub und seufzend meinen Duft einsog. Einen Moment später fand ich mich, als ich die Augen aufschlug, in Edwards Armen auf meinem Bett wieder, sein Gesicht Zentimeter von meinem entfernt.

„Ich liebe dich", hauchte Edward. Und das war es, was ich auch in seinen Augen las. Nur kurz trübte sich sein Blick und er seufzte. „Glaub mir, es gibt nichts, das ich mir sehnlicher wünsche, als bereits ein Mensch zu sein."

Dann gewann das verführerische Lächeln, das ich so liebte, wieder Oberhand und bevor ich etwas erwidern konnte – falls ich hierzu in diesem Moment überhaupt in der Lage gewesen wäre – verschloss Edward meine Lippen mit einem langen Kuss.

*

Später am Abend, nachdem ich für Charlie und mich gekocht hatte und Charlie seiner Gewohnheit als Junggeselle folgend wieder ein Baseball-Spiel im Fernsehen verfolgte und die Spieler lautstark anfeuerte, saßen Edward und ich auf meinem Bett und berieten, wie es nun weitergehen sollte. Edward mochte zwar nach außen hin seinen ruhigen Schein wahren, doch unter der Oberfläche war er angespannt und voller Tatendrang. Seiner Meinung hätten wir lieber gestern als heute Richtung Südamerika aufbrechen sollen um Dragomas zu suchen – und hoffentlich auch zu finden. Edward hatte bereits detaillierte Landkarten der Region organisiert, die er nun mitgebracht hatte. Jetzt griff er nach einer der Karten und breitete sie zwischen uns auf dem Oberbett aus.

„Dies müsste die Region sein", sagte er und kreiste mit seinem Finger ein Areal ein, dessen Größe ich schwer schätzen konnte, zumal ich keinen Blick auf den Maßstab der Karte erhaschen konnte.

„Ich habe noch einmal alles in dem Buch genau gelesen", fuhr Edward fort. „Und ich bin mir ganz sicher, dass wir hier nach Dragomas suchen müssen."

Ich nickte. Ich würde mich da ganz auf ihn verlassen – mein geografisches Gespür und Orientierungssinn waren etwa so gut ausgeprägt wie meine Motorik, also konnte ich wenig Sinnvolles beitragen. Trotzdem lehnte ich mich vor und versuchte, den Namen von etwas zu lesen, das aussah, als könnte es eine Stadt sein.

„M…a…n…a…"

„Manaus", half mir Edward. „Die Stadt liegt mitten im Urwald des Amazonasbeckens am Ufer des Rio Negro, nur wenige Kilometer von dessen Mündung in den Amazonas entfernt. Es ist der ideale Startpunkt für uns. Und es gibt dort einen internationalen Flughafen."

Ich gähnte verhalten, legte mich bequem auf die Seite und nickte. Wie sich herausstellte, hatte Edward auch bereits Flüge nach Manaus herausgesucht, die für uns ideal wären. In wenigen Tagen würde das Schuljahr vorbei sein und die Ferien beginnen – wir waren uns einig, dass dies ein guter Zeitpunkt für die Reise war. Andernfalls hätte ich nicht gewusst, wie ich es Charlie erklären sollte…

Träge lauschte ich Edwards Erzählungen von Klima, Pflanzen und Tierwelt des Amazonas und seinen Vorbereitungen, die bereits in vollem Gange waren, als Edward sich plötzlich versteifte und es kurz darauf hektisch an die Fensterscheibe klopfte. Ich schrak hoch und drehte mich um. Hinter der Scheibe, im Regen, der gerade aufgezogen sein musste, sah ich ein bekanntes Gesicht – Alice. Hastig sprang ich auf und ließ sie herein, bevor sie am Ende noch ein schlafloser Nachbar sah.

„Alice! Was machst du hier?" fragte ich verwundert. Sie kam zwar immer mal wieder zu Besuch, aber gewöhnlich nicht in der Nacht, sondern am Nachmittag. Immerhin war sie ein Mitglied der Cullen-Familie, über dessen Besuch sich Charlie immer freute – was man von Edwards Besuchen leider noch immer nicht sagen konnte. Ich seufzte innerlich und wünschte mir, die Beschützerinstinkte in Charlie wären weniger stark ausgeprägt.

Währenddessen schüttelte Alice sich den Regen aus den Haaren und trat von einem Fuß auf den anderen. Sie wirkte nervös, wenngleich ich mir nicht vorstellen konnte, warum. Doch sie ließ uns nicht lange im Dunkeln tappen.

„Ihr dürft nicht fahren!"

Perplex blickte ich sie mit offenem Mund an und wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte. Dann hörte ich etwas, das verdächtig nach einem Fauchen klang und sah alarmiert zu Edward, der Alice mit seinen Augen fixiert hatte, die böse funkelten.

„Du kannst mich nicht aufhalten. Die Zukunft liegt in _meiner_ Hand", presste er zwischen den Zähnen hindurch. Er machte den Eindruck, er würde sich jeden Moment auf seine Schwester stürzen. Aber was meinte er?

Alice zeigte sich von Edwards drohender Haltung wenig beeindruckt, sondern stemmte stur die Hände in die Hüften und lehnte sich ebenfalls angriffslustig nach vorne. Was zum Teufel ging hier eigentlich vor?

Ohne zu überlegen trat ich zwischen die Streithähne und legte jedem von ihnen eine Hand auf die Schulter.

„Beruhigt euch. Könnte mir bitte einmal jemand erklären, was hier los ist?"

Beide starrten mich an und als mir bewusst wurde, dass mich zwei wütende Vampire ins Visier nahmen, die weitaus stärker waren als ich, wurde mir mulmig. Immerhin wären sie nicht die ersten, die in Wut etwas Unüberlegtes tun…  
Ich hielt förmlich die Luft an, bis Edward und Alice sich nach schier endlosen Sekunden beide entspannten und jeweils einen Schritt zurücktraten.

„Bitte entschuldige", sagte Edward an mich gewandt, und seine Stimme hatte wieder den gewohnten melodischen Klang. „Wir hätten uns nicht so aufführen dürfen."

„Mir tut es auch leid", fügte Alice mit schuldbewusster Miene hinzu und wie sie mich beide so zerknirscht ansahen, entlockten sie mir ein Lächeln.

„Es ist ja nichts passiert. Aber was ist denn jetzt los?"

Ich ließ mich auf mein Bett fallen und Edward setzte sich neben mich. Alice zog sich derweil mit einer grazilen Bewegung meinen Schreibtischstuhl heran, der widerwillig quietschte, und ließ sich anmutig darauf nieder. Hätte ich Alice nicht so furchtbar gerne, wäre ich wirklich neidisch auf sie. Kein Vergleich zu meiner Unbeholfenheit, die zwar manch einer süß finden mochte – ich jedoch nicht.

Alice tauschte einen letzten Blick mit Edward, der auffordernd die Hand hob.

„Bitte, erzähl du."

Alice sah mich an und kam seiner Aufforderung nach.

„Ich hatte eine Vision. Ich habe euch im Dschungel gesehen. Es war heiß und schwül. Edward lag in deinen Armen, Bella, und deine Kleidung war blutbefleckt. Du hast geweint und Edward in deinen Armen gewiegt, dann bist du in Panik aufgesprungen, hast dir einen Weg durch das Dickicht gekämpft, auf der Suche nach Hilfe. Doch du hattest keine Chance alleine im Urwald, fernab jeder Zivilisation. Edward war tot – und du würdest nicht lange alleine in der feindlichen Umgebung überleben können."

Während des Zuhörens fühlte ich mich immer mehr beklommen; zu sehr erinnerte mich Alices Vision an den Alptraum, den ich gehabt hatte. War dies ein Zufall? Einerseits glaubte ich nicht an Zufälle – andererseits war ich mir sicher, dass wenn ich irgendetwas nicht hatte, waren dies hellseherische Fähigkeiten.

In mir tobte ein Kampf. _Die Zukunft ist immer wandelbar._ Klangen Edwards Worte in meiner Erinnerung. Und Alices Visionen waren nicht unfehlbar. Als ich von der Klippe gesprungen war, um Edward im Adrenalinkick näher zu sein, hatte sie geglaubt, ich hätte mich umgebracht und wäre gestorben. Doch sie hatte sich geirrt. Allerdings hatte sie mit ihrer Vision des Spiegelsaals im Ballettstudio ins Schwarze getroffen.

„Wie… wie sicher bist du dir?" fragte ich mit leicht zitternder Stimme.

Alice fuhr sich unwirsch über das Gesicht.

„Ich kann keine Garantie geben. Ich wünschte, ich könnte es. Tut mir leid. Aber ich habe Angst um euch." Ihre Stimme wurde flehend. „Ich bitte euch – fahrt nicht!"

Ihre Angst wirkte ansteckend und ich hatte das Gefühl, eine kalte Hand lege sich um mein Herz. Was, wenn Alice Recht behielt und Edward und ich beide im Urwald unser Leben lassen würden? War es das Risiko wirklich wert? Wir könnten auch einfach so weitermachen wie bisher, würden vorsichtig sein müssen, ständig auf der Hut, dass Edward nicht die Kontrolle über sich verlöre…  
In meinen Gedanken verloren bemerkte ich nicht, dass Edward zu mir rückte, bis er mich in seine Arme schloss. Er verfehlte damit nicht die beruhigende Wirkung – fast im selben Augenblick spürte ich, wie ein Großteil der Angst von mir abfiel und sich Zuversicht in mir ausbreitete.

„Wir schaffen das gemeinsam", wisperte Edward in mein Ohr. „Ich würde das nicht tun, wenn ich mir nicht absolut sicher wäre, dass wir Erfolg haben werden. Ich würde dich niemals unbedacht in Gefahr bringen."

Ich wusste, dass er Recht hatte. Er war sich sicher, dass es funktionieren würde. Doch inwiefern ließ er sich von seinem übermächtigen Wunsch, ein Mensch zu sein, beeinflussen?

Wir tauschten einen langen Blick, dann nickte ich. Und Edward wandte sich Alice zu.

„Es bleibt dabei. Sobald das Schuljahr beendet ist, werden wir fliegen."


	8. Aufbruch ins Ungewisse

Bitte habt Nachsicht mit mir, dass es so schrecklich lange gedauert hat - dafür ist es aber auch ein langes Kapitel geworden! Ich hoffe, das entschädigt euch angemessen!

Freue mich auf eure Reviews!

* * *

**Kapitel 8  
Aufbruch ins Ungewisse**

Träge öffnete ich meine Augen und blinzelte in das gedimmte Neonlicht. Mein Kopf war während des Schlafens nach links auf meine Schulter gerutscht, so dass ich in die dämmrige Dunkelheit über den Wolken blickte.  
Ich streckte mich vorsichtig, sofern dies der Platz zuließ, und bewegte meinen Kopf von Seite zu Seite, um meinen durch die unnatürliche Haltung im Schlaf verspannten Nacken zu lockern.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?" vernahm ich Edwards melodische Stimme leise, aus Rücksicht auf die anderen schlafenden Passagiere, von meiner rechten Seite. Wenn ich diese Stimme den Rest meines Lebens jeden Tag nach dem Aufwachen hören dürfte, so schoss es mir durch den Kopf, wäre ich der glücklichste Mensch der Welt.  
Im Moment jedoch war ich vor allem der einzige Mensch auf der Welt, der mit einem Vampir zusammen im Flugzeug nach Caracas, der Hauptstadt Venezuelas in Südamerika war.

Noch immer ein wenig schläfrig wandte ich mein Gesicht Edward zu und erwiderte sein Lächeln.

„Ganz gut, danke. Damit hätte ich nicht gerechnet… Wie spät ist es denn?"

Ich reckte mich soweit es der Sicherheitsgurt zuließ und versuchte, einen Blick auf den Flachbildschirm am vorderen Ende des gedimmten Flurs zu erhaschen, auf dem neben unserer aktuellen Position auch die Uhrzeit angezeigt wurde. Doch eine Flugbegleiterin sprach leise mit einem Passagier und verdeckte die Anzeige.

„Es ist 3 Uhr morgens", sprang Edward hilfsbereit ein. „Und um deine nächste Frage vorweg zu nehmen: In etwa einer halben Stunde wird der Landeanflug beginnen."

Ich nickte und lehnte mich in meinem bequemen Sessel zurück. Obgleich ich Edward förmlich genötigt hatte, unsere Platze in der Economy Class anstelle der ersten Klasse zu buchen, so hatte er doch offenbar zumindest die komfortabelste Fluggesellschaft herausgesucht.  
Gerade kam eine freundlich lächelnde Flugbegleiterin vorbei und fragte mich, ob ich noch einen Wunsch hätte. Dankend verneinte ich und sie ging, nach einem sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf Edward, leise weiter.

_Gute Entscheidung_, dachte ich leise lächelnd. _Der gehört zu mir!_

Ich beschloss, die letzte halbe Stunde zu nutzen, um noch ein wenig zu dösen. Hier im Flugzeug, wo es ruhig und bequem war, würde mir dies leicht fallen – zumal ich Edward an meiner Seite hatte. Schließlich wusste ich nicht mit Sicherheit, was mich jenseits von Caracas erwarten würde…

Meine Gedanken schweiften ab und ich sah Jessicas und Angelas erstaunte Gesichter vor mir als ich ihnen in der letzten Schulwoche beiläufig davon erzählt hatte, ich würde mit Edward Urlaub in Südamerika machen.

Wir hatten beschlossen, so nah an der Wahrheit zu bleiben, wie möglich, so dass wir uns nicht allzu leicht verplappern konnten. Meine Freundinnen waren neidisch gewesen, verbrachten sie ihre Sommerferien doch zu Hause in Forks. Charlie zu überzeugen, mich gehen zu lassen, hatte sich dagegen als harte Nuss entpuppt. Weder wollte er mich mit Edward allein gehen lassen, noch nach Südamerika, wo seiner Meinung nach hinter jedem Baum ein Kannibale hockte. Ich hätte es gerne mit einer Notlüge von Anfang an leichter gemacht, aber Edward hatte meiner Sicherheit zu Liebe darauf bestanden, Charlie so viel wie möglich zu erzählen. In seiner Version würden wir einen Strandurlaub in Brasilien verbringen anstatt dort mutterseelenallein im Urwald im Nirgendwo nach einem sehr alten, sehr mächtigen Vampir zu suchen.

Und irgendwann hatte Charlie nachgegeben, nachdem Edward und ich immer wieder und wieder mit ihm gesprochen hatten. Natürlich nicht, ohne Edward bei seinem Leben das Versprechen abzunehmen, mich wohlbehalten und gesund zurück zu bringen. Welch eine Ironie – bei seinem Leben…

Auch Alice hatte akzeptiert, dass wir fahren würden. Ich nahm an, Edward hatte noch einmal mit ihr gesprochen, habe ihn aber nicht mehr hierauf angesprochen. Sie und die anderen hüteten unser Geheimnis fortan vor Rosalie und Jasper, auch wenn ich fühlen konnte, dass sie es nicht gerne taten. Ich konnte immer noch die Hoffnung in Esmes Augen sehen, auch Rosalie zu ihrem Glück verhelfen zu können. Und wer weiß – vielleicht würde dies irgendwann möglich sein…

Die Tage waren wie im Flug verstrichen. Edward hatte alles organisiert und unsere Flüge so gebucht, dass wir immer im Dunkeln starten und landen würden, so dass seine Natur verborgen bleiben würde. Und schon waren wir mit gepackten Koffern auf dem Weg zum Flughafen gewesen…

Der letzte Gedanke, bevor ich in einen traumlosen Schlaf glitt, war, wie unwirklich mir dies alles vorkam…

* * *

Etwa zwei Stunden späterwünschte ich mich an Bord des Linienflugzeuges zurück. Wenn ich nun aus dem Fenster schaute, blickte ich auf eine nicht mehr ganz taufrische Tragfläche, die schon einige Beulen hatte und deren gelbe Farbe bereits in großen Teilen abgeplatzt war. Darunter raste der grüne Urwald vorbei – viel zu dicht meiner Meinung nach. Die kleine Maschine holperte durch die Luft und ich hüpfte wie ein Flummi auf dem durchgesessenen Sitz auf und ab, die eine Hand haltsuchend in die Sitzlehne, die andere in Edwards Hand geklammert, meinen rettenden Anker. Beruhigend strich er mir über den Arm.

„Keine Sorge, Bella. Wir werden heil ankommen."

* * *

Ich warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. Mir kam es eher so vor, als habe mein letztes Stündlein geschlagen.

„Das ist der beste Pilot, der von Caracas nach Manaus fliegt", fügte Edward hinzu und ich schnaubte.

„Wenn das der beste ist, dann will ich die anderen niemals kennenlernen müssen!"

Ich konnte meine Erleichterung kaum in Worte fassen, als ich endlich wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte. Als ich aus dem Flugzeug stieg, das kurz zuvor zum Stehen gekommen war, und mich umschaute war ich verblüfft. Manaus entsprach in keinster Weise dem, was ich mir unter einer Stadt im brasilianischen Dschungel vorgestellt hatte, so viel konnte ich auch im Dunkel der frühen Morgendämmerung erkennen. Anstelle von ausgetretenen, unbefestigten Pfaden und Lehmhütten, vor denen an kleinen Feuern Frauen arbeiteten, erwartete uns hier fast schon eine Großstadtatmosphäre in der sich Flachdachbauten mit Hochhäusern abwechselten. Anstelle unbefestigter, schlammiger Wege erstreckten sich vom Flughafen aus breite Straßen in alle Richtungen, über die auch zu dieser nachtschlafenden Zeit eine bunte Mischung aus Autos, Fahrradfahrern und Menschen quoll. Und mir war es ein wenig peinlich, dass ich es mir hier so vorsintflutlich vorgestellt hatte…

Auf den zweiten Blick, während Edward sich noch um die Formalitäten kümmerte und scheinbar keine Probleme hatte, sich mit dem braungebrannten Beamten an dem einzigen kleinen Schalter zu verständigen, wurde mir doch klar, dass in Manaus nicht alles glänzte. Die Laternen, die in nicht ganz regelmäßigen Abständen die Straßen erleuchteten, hatten ganz offenbar ihre besten Tage hinter sich. Nicht wenige der Menschen, die zu Fuß unterwegs waren, trugen kaum richtige Kleidung, und an den Straßenrändern trug eine leichte Brise Müll vor sich her, um den sich niemand kümmerte. Auch bei den Autos schien es sich größtenteils um ältere Baujahre der Sorte zu handeln, die zu Hause längst niemand mehr fuhr.

Aus den Augenwinkeln nahm ich eine Bewegung wahr und als ich den Kopf drehte, stand Edward mit einem sanften Lächeln vor mir.

„Na, hast du dich schon umgeschaut?"

„Ein wenig", entgegnete ich schulterzuckend. „Es ist ganz anders als in Forks."

Edward lachte und legte mir einen Arm um die Schultern.

„Sei froh, dass wir so früh am Morgen angekommen sind, wenn es noch verhältnismäßig kühl ist. Sobald die Sonne aufgeht, wird es wieder heiß und schwül. Aber bis dahin sind wir in unserem Hotel. Komm mit, wir nehmen uns ein Taxi."

* * *

Etwa eine gute halbe Stunde später lag ich schließlich auf dem weichen Bett im Hotelzimmer, das Edward für die erste Nacht beziehungsweise vielmehr den ersten Tag gebucht hatte, nachdem ich mich in dem großzügigen Badezimmer unserer Hotelsuite frisch gemacht, die Haare gewaschen und dem warmen Klima Rechnung tragend eine leichte Leinenhose sowie ein kurzes T-Shirt angezogen. Endlich zahlte es sich aus, dass ich meine Sommersachen aus Phoenix nicht entsorgt hatte, so dass Mum sie mir hatte schicken können. Wenngleich Alice es sich nicht hatte nehmen lassen, ein paar neue und sicherlich sündhaft teure Teile in mein Gepäck zu schmuggeln, dessen war ich mir sicher.

Nun lag ich auf dem Rücken auf dem breiten Himmelbett und betrachtete das Muster des rotgoldenen Stoffes des Betthimmels über mir, während ich versuchte, all die Eindrücke der vergangenen Stunden zu verarbeiten. Während mein Blick auf dem Betthimmel ruhte, zogen verschiedene Bilder vor meinem inneren Auge vorbei. Die Verabschiedung von Charlie, der Flug nach Manaus, unsere Fahrt mit dem laut röhrenden Taxi und dem freundlich lächelnden Fahrer, der uns unablässig mit einem portugiesischen Wortschwall überschüttet hatte, von dem ich kein Wort verstand. Edward hingegen hatte hier und da etwas in der Landessprache entgegnet – manchmal fragte ich mich ernsthaft, ob es überhaupt etwas gab, das Edward nicht konnte. Ich musste allerdings zugeben, dass er deutlich mehr Zeit gehabt hatte als ich, alles zu lernen.

Ein leises Rascheln ertönte von meiner Rechten und holte mich aus meinen Erinnerungen ins Hier und Jetzt zurück. Ein Blick in Richtung des Geräusches bestätigte mir, dass Edward noch immer über unsere Taschen gebeugt saß und die große Landkarte, die er vor sich ausgebreitet hielt. Zwischen seinen Augen hatte sich eine Falte gebildet, die von seiner hohen Konzentration zeugte. Sein Blick huschte über die Karte und schien einem Muster zu folgen, das sich mir nicht erschloss.

„Planst du unsere Route?", fragte ich und drehte mich auf die Seite, so dass ich ihm bequem zuschauen konnte. Meine noch feuchten Haare strich ich mir über die Schulter.

Im ersten Augenblick dachte ich, er wäre zu sehr in die Betrachtung der Karte und seine Gedanken versunken, um mich gehört zu haben, da er nicht reagierte. Doch dann riss er seinen Blick von dem Papier los und sah mich mit seinen goldfunkelnden Augen an, die davon zeugten, dass er unmittelbar vor Beginn der Reise noch gegessen hatte. Nun nickte er.

„Da wir ohne einheimischen Führer gehen, möchte ich gut vorbereitet sein. So gut es jedenfalls möglich ist, wenn man bedenkt, dass niemand genau weiß, wo Dragomas sich versteckt hält. Ich hoffe, dass – sollten wir nicht zu ihm finden – er quasi zu uns findet."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte ich stirnrunzelnd und schob eine widerspenstige Haarsträhne, die mir wieder in das Gesicht gefallen war, hinter das Ohr, und atmete dabei den Duft meines Erdbeershampoos ein, mit dem ich mich überall heimisch fühlte – selbst hier am gefühlten anderen Ende der Welt.

„Ich hoffe, dass auch Dragomas von uns angezogen wird", erklärte Edward und faltete dabei akribisch die Karte zusammen. „Er ist mächtiger und älter als die meisten der Volturi, daher bin ich mir sicher, dass er über herausragende Sinne verfügt." Er machte eine kurze Pause und verstaute die Karte in einer der Taschen. „Damit meine ich nicht nur zum Beispiel seinen Gehör- und Geruchssinn, sondern auch einen Instinkt für den Urwald, in dem er bereits so lange lebt. Ich bin mir sicher, er wird spüren, wenn ein anderer Vampir in sein Refugium eindringt und hoffe, dass es seine Neugier weckt. Zumal ich mit einem Menschen zusammen sein werde."

Ich ließ mir die Erklärung durch den Kopf gehen und befand sie für schlüssig. Allerdings auch nicht für ganz ungefährlich, denn…

„Was ist, wenn es ihn nicht neugierig macht, sondern wütend? Was, wenn er uns angreift?" Ohne es zu wollen hatte sich plötzlich ein leicht panischer Unterton in meine Stimme geschlichen. Auch wenn ich nach außen seit Tagen um ein gefasstes Auftreten bemüht war, war ich innerlich angespannt. Keiner wusste wie unsere Reise enden würde. „Ich meine, wenn er doch so stark und mächtig ist – ich bin völlig hilflos und du bist zwar stark, aber er-"

Im Bruchteil einer Sekunde war Edward bei mir und legte mir einen Finger auf die Lippen.

„Shhhht."

Er setzte sich neben mir auf die Bettkante und strich mir über die Wange, dabei schaute er mich so eindringlich an, dass ich spätestens jetzt Herzklopfen bekam. Ob vor Sorge oder allein aufgrund seines Blickes, konnte ich nicht genau sagen.

„Wir brechen heute Abend bei Einbruch der Dunkelheit auf. Ich habe alles bestmöglich vorbereitet, um die Reise auch für dich so komfortabel und natürlich ungefährlich wie möglich zu machen. Auch ich verfüge über sehr ausgeprägte Sinne und traue mir durchaus zu, Dragomas frühzeitig wahrzunehmen, falls er sich uns nähert. Und die Situation, falls nötig, zu entschärfen. Ich passe auf dich auf, wie ich deinem Dad versprochen habe."

„Auf uns beide. Bitte…"

Er nickte.

„Auf uns beide."

Wenngleich Edward seine Hand von meinem Gesicht zurückzog und auf der Bettdecke ablegte, fühlte ich mich erleichtert und hatte wieder Hoffnung, dass wir beide unbeschadet heimkehren würden, auch wenn es noch immer viel zu viele Unbekannte in dieser Gleichung gab. Doch die Ruhe und die Zuversicht, die Edward ausstrahlte, schien sich auf mich zu übertragen.

Ich setzte mich auf und hob mein Gesicht, um Edward anzusehen. Wir saßen nun so nahe beieinander, dass meine Wimpern dabei sein Kinn streiften und ich die kurze Distanz zwischen unseren Mündern förmlich spüren konnte, wie eine Art elektrische Spannung. Eine sehr angenehme Art…

Ich suchte Edwards Blick und versank in seinen Augen, wie so oft zuvor, und lehnte mich instinktiv näher an ihn heran, bis sich unsere Lippen beinahe berührten und ich seinen Duft tief einatmen konnte, bis meine Lungen mich wieder zum Ausatmen zwangen. Ich erwartete, dass Edward mich sanft, aber nachdrücklich zurückweisen und sich zurückziehen würde, doch er tat nichts dergleichen. Stattdessen schloss er die kurze Distanz zwischen unseren Mündern und küsste mich. Es war kein flüchtiger Kuss, wie er ihn mir oft zur Begrüßung oder zum Abschied gab. Dieser Kuss war leidenschaftlich und voller süßer Versprechungen.

„Bella." Sein Flüstern strich weich über meine Haut und brachte etwas in mir zum Schwingen. Edwards Lippen liebkosten nun die Senke an meiner Kehle. Ich selbst konnte meinen schnellen Herzschlag spüren – wie mochte es ihm ergehen, die Lippen nur einen Wimpernschlag davon entfernt?

„Wir sollten aufhören…", murmelte er an meinen Hals, doch gab es in dem Moment nichts, das ich weniger wollte.

„Du musst nicht aufhören", widersprach ich. „Ich weiß, dass du stark genug bist, um dich zu kontrollieren."

Zwei weitere Küsse konnte ich auf Edwards Gesicht platzieren, bis er antwortete.

„Da weißt du mehr als ich…", entgegnete er und fuhr mit der einen Hand meinen Rücken hinab, während die andere auf meinen Schulterblättern ruhte. Ich konnte die Kühle seiner Haut durch den dünnen Stoff meines T-Shirts spüren, diese angenehme, vertraute Kühle, die seine Nähe versprach und nach der ich süchtig geworden war.

Ich legte meine Arme um seine Schultern und küsste ihn noch einmal. Dabei hörte ich auf, an irgendetwas anderes zu denken als ihn. Kleine Schauer der Erregung kribbelten in meinem Bauch und in meinen Fingerspitzen, wo sie seine Haut berührten. Er stieß einen kehligen Laut aus, der etwas Seltsames mit meinem Körper machte, als wäre ich zu rasch aufgestanden, und die Härchen auf meinen Armen sich aufstellen ließ.

Edward kam nun ganz auf das Bett und zog mich mit auf die Seite, so dass wir Arm in Arm unter dem glänzenden Betthimmel lagen. Ich schmiegte mich an ihn, was er seinerseits mit einem leisen Stöhnen quittierte.

„Ich kann nicht glauben, wie sehr ich dich will", flüsterte Edward in mein Ohr und ein Seufzen bahnte sich den Weg über meine Lippen. Als würde es mir anders ergehen… Ich spürte Edwards kühlen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, voller süßer Versprechungen, und drängte mich an ihn, um ihm so nahe wie möglich zu sein. Und Edward hielt mich fest, eine Hand noch auf meinen Schulterblättern, die andere auf meiner Hüfte.

Ein Teil von mir hoffte, dass Edward sich ganz in dem Kuss verlieren würde. Sich und seine Kontrolle. Dass es heute passieren und ich doch ein Vampir werden würde. Der andere Teil von mir schämte sich für diesen Gedanken, denn ich wusste, dass Edward sich dies nie würde verzeihen können. Ich hatte ihn oft genug reumütig und voller Selbstanklage erlebt um zu wissen, dass ich das nicht wollte. Nicht bis in alle Ewigkeit. Ich konnte seinen verschämten, traurigen Blick förmlich vor mir sehen, auch wenn er nun die Augen geschlossen hielt.

Es wäre nicht fair von mir, jetzt weiterzumachen und Edwards Hingabe auszunutzen. Nicht bei allem, was er schon für mich getan und riskiert hatte. Wir hatten uns geeinigt, dass wir probieren wollten, Dragomas zu finden, so dass Edward wieder ein Mensch werden würde. Sollte das nicht funktionieren, und nur dann, würden wir die zweite Option wählen.

Langsam löste ich meine Lippen von Edwards und es fühlte sich an, als würde ich hierfür einen schweren Widerstand überwinden müssen. Es war, als zöge mich etwas magisch wieder zu ihm zurück, doch ich war stärker. Ich wusste, ich würde mir selbst und Edward nie wieder in die Augen blicken können, wenn ich mich jetzt gehen ließ.

Edward schlug die Augen auf und sah mich mit geweiteten Pupillen an. Wäre er ein Mensch, hätte er nun sicher schwer geatmet, doch als Vampir genügten ihm wenige Atemzüge. In seinem Blick las ich die Frage, was los war.

Lächelnd legte ich ihm eine Hand auf die Wange.

„Ich liebe dich, Edward. Und ich freue mich darauf, wie es sein wird, wenn du ein Mensch bist."

Edward erwiderte mein Lächeln und entblößte seine makellosen Zähne.

„Ich liebe dich mehr."

Er gab mich frei, so dass ich mich herumrollen und mit dem Rücken an seine Brust legen konnte. Dann legte er wieder einen Arm um mich und hauchte mir einen Kuss auf die Haare.

„Schlaf schön, Bella. Ich passe auf dich auf."


End file.
